Everyone and Sugar
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Sugar. Overall Beardo Both Beardo and Sugar are placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak at the beginning of the season. In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Sugar glares at Beardo after Chris reveals that he tried to convince the team that she farted. As he is being shot out of the Cannon of Shame, he yells that it was very nice to meet everyone, including Sugar. Chris In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Sugar attempts to convince her team that she did not fart. Chris yells at her for interrupting him, calling her "Fart Monster". Dave Dave and Sugar both placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak at the beginning of the season. In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Dave becomes annoyed that Ella grabbed glitter instead of something useful. Sugar agrees with him, but because she believes that the glitter should be hers. In I Love You, Grease Pig, Dave suggests that Sky should go first in the challenge because of her athletic prowess. Sugar then gets in his face and says, "Two words: Wiz-ard." This is because she believes that he has actual powers. Ella For more information on this section, visit: Ella and Sugar Early on, Sugar is shown to have a great dislike for Ella. Their conflict intensifies when they are both placed on the same team. Though Sugar downright despises her, Ella seems to sincerely like Sugar and thinks of Sugar as her friend. This adds on to Sugar's hatred of her, along with Ella's constant singing. Leonard Leonard is one of the few people Sugar is known to like. The two are both placed on the same team in So, Uh This Is My Team?. Sugar seems to be generally impressed with Leonard and believes that he actually has magical powers. She supports his idea to build a tower for the challenge. In I Love You, Grease Pig, Sugar threatens Ella and tells her to stay away from Leonard. Before the challenge, Leonard attempts to lead his team, though Dave doesn't agree with his plan to which Sugar then threatens Dave to listen to him. During the last leg of the race, Leonard is unable to use his "magic" to complete the course. Sugar sees this and asks why his "magic" isn't working and Leonard explains that it isn't working because someone doesn't have full trust in his magic. Later at the elimination ceremony, Sugar is devistated that Leonard was eliminated and as he is shot out of the Cannon of Shame, she tells him that she loves him. Rodney In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Rodney must confess who he thinks is the most attractive girl on the island. He picks Sugar, after she says that she is obviously the most attractive girl, in hopes that no one will find out about his feelings for Amy, Jasmine and Scarlett. When Ella and Rodney are facing off in the sudden death round, Sugar roots for him even though they are on opposing teams. Samey .]] In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Sugar, like most contestants, believes that Samey is the mean one instead of Amy and begin to bad mouthed her, not knowing that twin that still remain in the competition is actually Samey disguising as her sister. In A Blast from the Past, Samey and Sugar are put up against each other in the challenge. To psych themselves up, they pretend that the other are their worst enemies (Amy for Samey and Ella for Sugar). Once they arm themselves, the two begin fighting each other, giving insults mend for the actual people they hate. Eventually, Sugar gain the upper hand on Samey but before she could finish her off, Scuba Beat appears and push her off the board walk. Scarlett In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Scarlett and Sugar first interact on their way to Pahkitew Island. Scarlett corrects Sugar saying that if she were to toss Topher out the window, that he would hit the ground in three minutes and six seconds, assuming that they are flying at the right speed and distance. Shawn Shawn and Sugar were both placed on the same team in So, Uh This Is My Team?. The two do not interact often. However, in I Love You, Grease Pig, Shawn suggests that Sugar should take the last part of the course due to her life on the farm. Sugar agrees that she is fast, but last forces Leonard to go last. Sky In Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems, Sky asks Sugar if she thinks that Dave likes Ella. Sugar reassures her that his feelings aren't true and tells her that Dave has been flirting with a lot of girls, causing Sky to worry. Sugar later reveals in the confessional that she lied to Sky and needs to stir the pot, because the teams are going to be merging soon. Topher ]]In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Sugar and Topher are both seen together in the blimp. Topher, searching for Chris, asks Sugar if she has seen him. This bothers her greatly and slams him against the wall and threatens to throw him out the window. See also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Sugar's Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Friendships